Boku no namae wa Yuuki ~Suzuki shika clinic hen~
Lyrics Nihongo 　青いスリッパ　僕を待たなくっていーのに 　だいたい何だよ　ヘンテコな機械の音　ィヤ～ダ～。。。 　ほっぺ押さえて　出てくる大人たちが 　チラっと見るんだ　そんな顔で見ないでよ　怖いじゃんっ 　帰りたい　呼ばないで　僕の名前は"勇気" 　ママが付けた　どぉーしてくれるんだ。。。 　ねー　先生　痛くないって　言ったでしょ？　ウソはダメだよ 　ねぇ　先生　マスクの下　笑ってる？　怒ってるの？ 　歯磨きは　ちゃんとするから～（T∧T) / Romaji Aoi slipper boku wo matana kutte ii no ni Daitai nan da yo hentekona kikai no oto Yaadaa... Hoppe osaete detekuru otona-tachi ga Chiratto mirun da sonna kao de minaide yo kowaijan Kaeritai yobanaide boku no namae wa "Yuuki" Mama ga tsuketa dooshite kurerun da... Nee sensei itakunai de ittadesho? Uso wa dame da yo Nee sensei mask no shita waratteru? Okotteru no? Hamigaki wa chanto suru kara~（T∧T) / English Translation When my blue slippers waited without me, There was something rough, a strange mechanic sound, oh no~ I held my cheeks, and the adults came out Looking at me with a glance, the didn't look at my face, it's so scary I want to go home, and don't want my name called, my name is "Yuuki" Mommy is willing to make me go... Hey, doctor, are you saying it doesn't hurt? It's not a lie Hey, doctor, am I laughing under the mask? Are you angry? I will use my toothpaste properly~（T∧T) / Long Version 青いスリッパ　僕を待たなくっていいのに 　だいたいなんだよ　ヘンテコな機械の音　いやぁ～だぁ～ 　ほっぺ押さえて　出てくる大人たちが 　チラっと見るんだ　そんな顔で見ないでよ　コワイじゃん.... 　帰りたい　呼ばないで 　僕の名前は"勇気"ママがつけた 　どーしてくれるんだ.... 　ねぇ　先生　痛くないって言ったでしょ？　ウソはダメだよ 　ねぇ　先生　マスクの下　笑ってる？　怒ってるの？ 　歯医者の横が　なんでケーキ屋なんだよ 　虫歯が治ったら　好きなの食べてもい～でしょ？　ね、ママ～ 　帰りたい　呼ばないで 　僕の名前は"勇気"　となりはケーキ.... 　どーしてくれるんだ.... 　ねぇ　先生　僕の虫歯　あと何本？　早く治して 　ねぇ　先生　顔がキライ　会いたくない　もぉ会いたくない 　ねぇ　先生　痛くないって言ったでしょ？　ウソはダメだよ 　ねぇ　先生　マスクの下　どっちなの？　怒ってるの？ 　歯磨きは　ちゃんとするから Long Romaji Aoi slipper boku wo matana kutte ii no ni Daitai nan da yo hentekona kikai no oto iyaadaa... Hoppe osaete detekuru otona-tachi ga Chiratto mirun da sonna kao de minaide yo kowaijan Kaeritai yobanaide Boku no namae wa "Yuuki" Mama ga tsuketa dooshite kurerun da... Nee sensei itakunai de ittadesho? Uso wa dame da yo Nee sensei mask no shita waratteru? Okotteru no? Haisha no yoko ga nande cake-ya nanda yo Mushiba ga naottara sukina no tabete mo ii de sho? Ne, mama~ Kaeritai yobanaide Boku no namae wa "Yuuki" tonari wa cake... Dooshite kurerun da... Nee sensei boku no mushiba ato nanhon? hayaku naoshite Nee sensei kao ga kirai aitakunai moo aitakunai Nee sensei itakunai de ittadesho? Uso wa dame da yo Nee sensei mask no shita waratteru? Okotteru no? Hamigaki wa chanto suru kara Long English Translation When my blue slippers waited without me, There was something rough, a strange mechanic sound, oh no~ I held my cheeks, and the adults came out Looking at me with a glance, the didn't look at my face, it's so scary I want to go home, and don't want my name called My name is "Yuuki" Mommy is willing to make me go... Hey, doctor, are you saying it doesn't hurt? It's not a lie Hey, doctor, am I laughing under the mask? Are you angry? Next to the dentist is a cake shop After my cavity heals, is it okay to eat my favorite cake? Right, Mommy? I want to go home, and don't want my name called My name is "Yuuki", my cake is near What shall I do...? Hey, doctor, how many cavities do I have? Heal them quickly Hey, doctor, I hate my face. I don't want to meet you! I don't want to anymore! Hey, doctor, are you saying it doesn't hurt? It's not a lie Hey, doctor, am I laughing under the mask? Are you angry? I will use my toothpaste properly~ Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 僕の名前は勇気 ～鈴木歯科クリニック編～ can be found on the pop'n music 12 いろは SOUND TRACKS premium CD. Etymology is a Japanese translation for "cavity". The boy of the song, , has a Japanese translation for "courage". His name is also printed in hiragana, as shown in the artist name. Trivia *The song thuds a dentist inspiration, so Koyama Akemi's new appearance should fit the song. *'僕の名前は勇気 ～鈴木歯科クリニック編～' is the first song sung by only one child, before わたしのパパはのうむだいじん. Music Comment My name is Yuuki. But the dentist is scary~!! Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha Songs Category:Iroha CS Songs Category:Tatsuya Mizuno Songs